tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon/Anime and Manga
US-Japan/Japan-specific examples US-Japan examples are rare as the majority of over-the-air Japanese networks (ex. TV Tokyo) are not available outside Japan. Animax, however, did establish a few channels outside its native Japan, but still has their programming air on various networks in the US. It all depends on which channel currently has the rights. However, there are still some examples, particularly on cable/satellite: *Yu-Gi-Oh! within its native Japan, as Disney never had the broadcast rights in the US. Those are currently with Nicktoons in the USA, previously airing on Kids' WB, the Fox Box/4KidsTV, The CW4Kids/Toonzai/Vortexx, and Cartoon Network. *AT-X is owned by TV Tokyo. However, it is not limited to airing TV Tokyo programming. Otherwise averted between Japan and the rest of the world, see above. *Go-chan, TV Asahi's mascot, was created by Sanrio. Most other modern Sanrio-based anime on linear TV are either on Tokyo MX or TV Tokyo (barring an NHK series here and there). Otherwise averted between Japan and the rest of the world, barring a few cases of Why Don't We Have That below. *There's a reason why Noitamina series such as Honey and Clover and Hataraki Man (some of the first Noitamina anime; Hataraki Man in particular was only broadcast on limited Fuji Network System affiliates in Japan until Hi-Vision picked it up) weren't aired everywhere in Japan- Fuji TV, the producers of Noitamina, couldn't relay an anime block out to other stations at the time. **Though in that case, it's more of a "Why Don't We Have That" situation applying to said anime's country of origin. *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' aired for two seasons in the same timeslot that belonged to Sanrio anime for years, then a non-Sanrio anime took over as Fairilu moved to Tokyo MX. *On the manga side, Viz Media is the main translator for Weekly Shonen Jump manga in North America. Unfortunately, there are a few titles neither Viz nor Shueisha got the manga license to the first time around. Some, such as Slam Dunk, got rescue-licensed by Viz, but some, such as Himouto! Umaru-chan (serialized in Weekly Young Jump) never saw a Viz release. TBA. US-Canada examples *Beginning with Sun & Moon, Pokemon is this for the US when comparing it to the CN networks that still do have the rights to it. As for Japan, Asia, and much of Europe, this is subverted since Disney XD has the rights to Pokemon in said countries (Reruns in Japan, first-run elsewhere; Jetix UK even ran DP: Battle Dimension). Oh yeah, and Pokemon once aired on Nick's Canadian expy. **It just so happened that Cartoon Network in the US was giving the show such poor treatment, Disney XD snatched up the broadcast rights the minute CN's broadcast contract was announced to expire. *Beyblade started off its US run on Jetix (ironically, Fox had the Australian rights to the series for the first two seasons), then moved to CN for Metal Fight and Zero-G, then back to a Disney network for Burst (but at least Disney XD Canada began running Burst ahead of the US XD's airing). *Sailor Moon, especially during the USA Network run. It was remedied somewhat in the late 90s when Toonami began airing it in the States, but that was only because of YTV airing several Cartoon Network programs at the time. TBA. Why Don't We Have That Please Do not confuse this list with Dubless Series; a dubless series can still be exported to America in a sub-only format; Aniplex of America is notorious for doing that (and charging high prices for said releases). *Jewelpet, among its fans, is only mentioned in the US once in a blue moon, and the fansubbing scene almost never hears about it. **This is actually because of Webkinz, a North American property with a similar concept (minus the magic), and (for a while) Pet Pet Park, a former Nickelodeon game which is the US' answer to the anime. Given that U.S. patents last about 14-20 years and the fact that Webkinz' patent was filed around 2004 or 2005 (when the site launched), it's possible that the Webkinz patent would expire as early as 2020 and no later than 2025, allowing Discotek Media to start licensing older Sanrio properties. **In the meantime, this can be averted with plushies, but only via eBay or Amazon... unless you happen to live outside of the United States, Australia, or Europe and/or have a local Amazon instead of the US site (ironically, the US and Australia are part of the same places where the anime never released). *The Zoobles anime despite most of the toys coming out in the US. **Speaking of Bakugan, the fourth season never came out in Japan, despite being a Japanese production. BakuTech!, as a result, never saw the light of day in the US. Subverted with Battle Planet, which premiered in Japan after its North American debut. *''Macross, aside from the dubbed Robotech seasons and some OVAs, never came out outside Japan. This is because a California judge somehow gave Harmony Gold the rights to every Macross anime that ''will ever exist... but then a California court rejected this claim. It could go two ways- one way is that the rights will revert to the Japanese licencors, and said licencors will license it out to another company (e.g. Discotek). Another way is that once Harmony Gold's license expires in 2021, the Japanese licencors will never license it out again. **Averted for the Tatsunoko series, at least, since Tatsunoko allowed Harmony Gold to renew the license for the Tatsunoko series. Other properties were not included. *Powerpuff Girls Z never aired in English in the US, but if you wanted to see it in North America, you had to watch it from the Latin American Cartoon Network, and it was only aired in Spanish. *Crunchyroll in Asia, for obvious reasons. *Shugo Chara! doesn't have any physical releases in the US, but can legally be watched by Americans thanks to Crunchyroll's deal with TV Tokyo. *Speaking of TV Tokyo, Sonic X's final season only aired outside Japan. **The sub will never be released on physical media in the States, though the dub will be coming to DVD thanks to Discotek. *Pokémon: The Japanese version was never released in the US, though the English dub can be found on DVD in many places that sell DVDs. **The franchise averted this as a whole, save for a TV episode (one featuring Porygon), DLC for My Pokémon Ranch, many games and manga, and a DVD release of Pokémon Chronicles (the latter only released in the UK). *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Various manga, the first anime, the final seasons of GX and 5D's... *The Sailor Moon anime averted this by pure luck. Originally, the anime wasn't going to be exported at all to the Anglosphere, because ToonMakers was bidding for the rights to the show. ToonMakers' plans were so drastic that no Japanese footage was used, instead using completely-American footage, akin to the civilian lives of the Power Rangers. ToonMakers' version never got picked up (though Fox Kids was reportedly interested), due to DiC winning the rights and deciding that the anime would be imported because it was cheaper to import footage that was already made rather than make new footage (the "American-developed TV series based off a Japanese anime" concept wouldn't be used much again until Speed Racer: The Next Generation, and even then Speed Racer TNG was a sequel to the original). And then DHX Media bought out Cookie Jar Entertainment and, by consequence, the masters for DiC's Sailor Moon dub. ToonMakers' failed pilot was eventually reverted to Toei. **None of the live-action Sailor Moon material was ever exported to the US. *Pretty Cure: Aside from three series (the first series, Glitter Force, and Glitter Force Doki Doki), the franchise was pretty much absent from the Anglosphere. *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: As it's a deconstruction of the magical girl genre, the anime would see a release in the Anglosphere, averting this trope. **Several manga spin-offs and pretty much all but one of the videogames based on the show stayed within Japan. *Kill la Kill averted this, despite being a magical girl anime. Granted, it was aimed at men rather than women, and it had the distinction of being Trigger's first work that isn't Little Witch Academia (and its first TV work) to be licensed in the Anglosphere. *One-Punch Man: The webcomic was never officially translated into other languages, but the manga and anime was. *D.I.C.E. didn't air in Japan until 2006, almost a year after it came out in the US. *Duel Masters: Nothing beyond the third season came out outside Japan. *Onegai My Melody was never released in the States officially, and most of the third anime (as well as the fourth) is pretty hard to find. *Show by Rock!!: The anime averted this, while the game initially played this straight. *Digimon: Nothing of the Digimon TV anime beyond Xros Wars was released outside Japan. However, Digimon Adventure Tri was released in North America, and may possibly be the last Digimon material released outside of Japan (the 2020 Adventure movie not withstanding). **Also, years' worth of toys, OVAs, etc. *Despite Hello Kitty's popularity around the world, there are quite a few Japanese-exclusive merchandise based on the character. *Doraemon: **The 1979 version was never exported to the US, though attempts were made to do so. **The 2005 version, by contrast, only had 52 half-hours dubbed before the dub, Gadget Cat from the Future, was put on hiatus. *Anpanman's only Anglosphere release happened with the anime in North America... but only on TV Japan. In Japanese. Nothing else of the franchise aside from the anime made it to the Anglosphere, either. *Sazae-san, due to a wish the creator made never to have it released on home video. *Chibi Maruko-chan never got a North American English dub (two dubs were aired on Nickelodeon India and Animax Asia respectively), but was exported to the Anglosphere via TV Japan in North America. *Inazuma Eleven: Aside from 26 episodes of the original as well as Ares no Tenbin, the anime doesn't have much of a presence in North America. Then again, that's the treatment of any sports anime exported to the US not named Speed Racer or Yuri on Ice!!. *Ironically for Speed Racer, its subsequent entries (save Speed Racer: The Next Generation, which was produced in the US) didn't have many episodes air on American TV (combine both New Adventures and X'' together, and that makes 26 episodes released in the Anglosphere). It didn't help that Nickelodeon aired ''Speed Racer X for 13 episodes before pulling it and the Slam! block it aired on. *LBX: Little Battlers eXperience: Nothing aside the anime, one manga series, and one video game ever made it outside Japan. The final season of the anime, LBX Wars, never even aired in the US. *Dragon Ball averts this in the Anglosphere for the most part, with few exceptions: **Most Dragon Ball plushies will certainly never be released in the US outside of import stores. Yes, most- some are available on eBay and Amazon (mostly the Dragon Ball Super-related plush as well as pre-2000 plush). **Kai only lasted 98 episodes on Nicktoons, with The Final Chapters just recently getting released via Adult Swim. **Dragon Ball Super was originally going to be hit with this, as Toei required the show air on American TV, but like the Sailor Moon example, this was averted via pure luck. Once Funimation grabbed the license, they negotiated a deal with Toonami the first chance they had. *Speaking of the "American TV" requirement, this ended up killing any chances of the US ever seeing Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch dubbed. *Fox Kids actually prevented Magic Knight Rayearth from ever seeing a wide release on American TV. As for DVD releases, this was averted. Twice over. *Speaking of which, The Vision of Escaflowne was pulled off American TV after 10 episodes, but was released to VHS and DVD there. *Urusei Yatsura: The fact that it was a Dubless Series (well, mostly; the first few episodes and all six movies were accounted for in English) wasn't enough for the UK, which only got the movies (sans Beautiful Dreamer) physically. And if you live in the States, if you didn't buy any UY DVDs the first time around, you'll have to stick with the Blu-ray of Beautiful Dreamer as well as out-of-print copies of the AnimEigo releases wherever you happen to find them. *Out of all of Kyoto Animation's output, the TV anime version of Munto was the only one of their TV anime to be Japan-only. Some films are also unaccounted for outside Japan. **Inverted with Nichijou- low sales of the DVDs likely caused the anime to be Blu-ray-less in Japan. But Funimation likely saw its potential after it saw a spike in popularity in North America, and gave it not just a Blu-ray, but an English dub two years later. *Out of the entire Dr. Slump anime, only the first episode of the anime and the first five movies ever saw a North American release. TBA.